Transparency is Important is Relationships
by EternallyLostAuthor
Summary: Neito Monoma's quirk allows him to sample many different quirks, though when he curiosity gets the better of him it leads to more then he expected...
1. Chapter 1

The cavalry battle was in full swing. As predicted the bulk of teams were converging on the 10 million point headband, Thus making Neito Monoma's own plan working just perfectly. Picking off headbands of distracted 1A teams, it was all he could do not to gloat. They approached the side of the Team Hakagure. The three teens carrying apparently nothing a pair of pants, the girl's headband already plucked off by Ibara.

'The Invisible girl' Monoma noted curiously, he'd assumed it was an activated ability but from what he noticed during the obstacle course she remained invisible even when it wasn't tactically in her favor. Comfortable with his point total and strategy he could help but indulge his curiosity. Ignoring Kosei's perplexed look he urged his team closer. As they passed he reached out and felt a brush of skin off her back. Feeling the familiar tingle of his quirk activating.

"Eh!?" he heard the girl jump at the unexpected contact, feeling cocky he activated the stolen quirk. The world faded slightly as if he was wearing shades, the bright flashes of the cameras in the stands dulled to match. Not what he expected for an invisibility quirk but Neito was adaptable. With his quirk he had to be.

"Sorry~ Just passing th-" he turned toward the girl with a smirk and immediately choked. The once empty 'horse' now had a topless girl riding confidently. She seemed short, though her proportions were generous for her height. A bit on the tanned side despite being seemingly untouched by the sun, her black hair was short and messy. Her expression had shifted from annoyed into puzzled. She whispered something to herself as his team pulled further away, she finally met his own dumbfounded stare before slowly reddening and covering herself. Spell broken he deactivated the quirk and turned away as the girl faded from view, dully aware of someone shouting.

"Oi, Monoma whats wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, Kosei." He shook off his embarrassment to refocus on the current situation. "That quirk had a weird feeling to it, that's all." he lied smoothly.

"Well focus man, we're coming up on Bakugo's team." His lead 'horse' grumbled as they approached the flank of the Explosion user. Monoma grinned, putting the rather odd mix-up behind him as he focused on the '#1' student of the first years. This would be the sweetest take yet. It was time to show them that Class 1-B was superior.

The crowd went silent as Present Mic checked the score board just as the copy user pulled the 3rd place head band from Bakugo's head...

**_~One climactic series of events later~_**

Neito sat off to the side of the arena, his pride crushed from Bakugo's ruthless assault. The Explosion user had not only retrieved his origial points back but had stripped him of all the points they'd gathered. It had been a sound plan but they had underestimated how vengeful the he could be. Aizawa's words ate at him, how they had chosen to 'settle' for a place rather then strive for total victory... It was ludicrous. But he was the one sitting out the individual matches so the words couldn't be fully dismissed. Somehow his mood soured even more, maybe it would be better if just went up to the stands...

"Um hey." A girl's voice broke him out of his funk, tone hesitant. He turned to see a floating UA cheerleader outfit, pompoms clutched to a rather filled out top. "Are you Monoma-san?"

"Yes that's me. Hakagure right?" he asked lamely, she was the team lead of her team if he recalled. Receiving a cheerful _'Mmhm'_ from the invisible girl before him. An awkward silence grew between the two. The uniform thankfully coming with a small choker so he could get a solid idea where her face was suppose to be. It seemed she was quite short as he suspected forcing him to look down to 'maintain eye contact. Consequently it allowed him to see all the way through her 'empty' top and skirt, his mind helpfully noting there didn't seem to be any underwear inside the outfit. He quickly looked away, trying to make it seem natural and clear this throat. "So how can I help you?"

"R-Right!" she squeaked, laughing a little but clearly nervous "This is going to sound crazy but... were you able to see me before. During the cavalry stage?" she asked softly. The pompoms rustled as she fiddled with her hands and scuffed her feet. His first inclination was to lie, if only to spare them both the awkwardness... but something in her tone, Both Hopeful and Fearful, made him do otherwise.

"I did," his admission was accompanied by a shaky inhale from the girl in front of him. "My quirk allows me to copy other quirks for 5 minutes at a time. I copied your quirk to indulge in my own curiosity. I well, hadn't realized exactly what would happen." he admitted with the slight bow of his head. "My apologies," he bowed his head slight, still keeping his gaze away from the empty neck hole.

"I see," she sounded like she was trying to remain calm but failing to do so. He heard the pompoms swishing a bit more before he felt a hard punch on the shoulder that actually knocked him off balance. She was pretty strong for a little thing.

"Ow, what the hell?! I said I'm sorry!"

"And I forgive you," she replied with forced cheer before he saw the pompoms moved to her hips. "But you still get punished for staring." she added with a self-satisfied huff and Neito didn't bother to hide his sigh of annoyance.

"Right right, it won't happen again." he assured her. It was an easy enough promise, they were in separate classes after all. Even if they did somehow touch again he'd just refrain from activating the power, easy.

"Actually..." her voice was soft again, "I wanted you to do it again."

"What?" Neito looked at the girl directly for the first time since the start of the encounter. "You just hit me for looking."

"Well this time I'm wearing clothes!" she shot back heatedly, poking his chest with a pom pom.

'But not underwear' his brain was quick to add much to his annoyance. He shut that particular thought away and locked the door.

"Fine," he put out his hand. "Just touch my hand and I'll be able to copy it." He had done it without her consent last time, this time it would have to be HER choice. He watched the girl hesitate for a moment before dropping the pom poms. He felt the warmth of another hand rest in his open palm. He allowed his quirk to activate and felt the familiar tingle of it working. 5 mins. The world dimmed as it had before and the tanned girl faded into view, filling the once empty uniform. He could get a better look at her now that he was close up. Despite her small frame she had an athletic build, she was a hero in training after all, but it was somewhat at odds with her large bosom. Her hair was as messy as before and cut unevenly. Her eyes were a dull pink but had a strange brownish shade for the whole eye... judging from his own dull surroundings his own likely had something similar at the moment. She was watching him intently, her face screwed up in a focused expression. After a moment of impromptu staring contest it seemed to click with her.

"You're doing it right now right? You can see me?" she asked suddenly before biting her lip and looking pensive.

"I am."

"Oh, um." Her cheeks began to flush and she broke eye contact. He chose to say nothing and just watch the emotions play off her face. He'd never seen such an 'open-book' of a person. Excitement warred briefly with fear before anxiety began to increase with his silence. "So..."

"So what?"

"What do I look like?" she asked impatiently, giving him an intense gaze. He tilted his head confused.

"I'm only copying your quirk so if i can see you, surely you can see yourself."

"Well yeah, but only with my own eyes." she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I don't show up in mirrors or anything. I can see my arms and body if I looks down but I haven't seen my face since I was a little kid. And it's not like I can get a good full body look..." as she spoke her gaze grew more distant and she bit her lip once more. "I know it doesn't really matter since no one is gonna see it but I'd like to know. so... Please?"

"Very well then." he said gaining a small, knowing smile. He took a step back to get a full look at the girl and began to describe her out loud as he saw her. Her athletic but short frame, smooth tan skin were known to her but somehow him reiterating it made her grow shy and hesitant. Her hair was a sore point apparently since she always had to cut her own hair whenever it got too long. He'd said it was fine but by the pout on her face she didn't believe him. He stepped closer to her once more as he got to her face... she said she hadn't seen her face in over a decade so he sparred no detail. Nearly flawless skin, her small nose and pair of moles toward her left ear, her soft rounded features... He watched in amusement as she grew redder and more embarrassed as he continued but she remained quiet and focused on his words. He was coming close to the end of his limit as he was wrapping up.

"That can't be right you make me sound like I'm really pretty." She forced a laugh, trying to play it off. Her voice remarkably calm despite the healthy flush of red. As she said that he realized.

_She was._

She radiated a strong natural beauty, being unable to utilize any makeup or other such means to accentuate it... The messy, uneven hair with her totally open expressions added a chaotic charm to it all. But since he was the only one who could see her. Only he would know this... In the end that was a fair bit more then he was willing to admit out loud. Instead he merely shrugged.

"You asked me to describe you and I did." he said casually he saw her look down and was quiet for a moment. He could feel his time limit wearing off, as the girl began to fade from his eyes she offered a small genuine smile.

"Thank you Monoma-kun..."

"Um, you're welcome." he muttered looking away, cheeks red.

"I-I'm going to go change, I'll, uh, I'llseeyouaroundBye!" she squeaked in a cheerful tone as she quickly gathered her pom poms and scurried back off to the other girls of 1-A. Neito covered his face and tried to collect himself. His previous anger toward 1-A overshadowed by the awkward encounter he'd just had. He promised himself not to get in any more troublesome situations in the future... Hakagure's smiling face came unbidden to his mind and he couldn't help smiling a little bit himself.

But perhaps... It hadn't been all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was surprised how well that first snippet was received and got a bit inspired so enjoy :)

* * *

Neito Monoma had a unique quirk, Copy. It was only as strong or as weak as the other quirks around him. It also meant that that he could fill many possible roles if need be. As a first year hero only just starting his school he wasn't sure what kind of hero he wanted to be. He looked over the list of available heroes he could work under for workplace training and sighed, cursing his own adaptability... It didn't help that he'd gotten only a single offer outside base list, something he unsurprisingly blamed on 1-A for dominating so many of the headlines at the festival. Though on reflection it may have been more the damning words of their homeroom teacher who all but called him a quitter as part of his broadcasting... Bakugo's complete domination that followed not helping dispute that. He forced himself to calm down on realizing he had started to crumple the paper in front of him. He had to put that fiasco behind him and focus on the future, there was nothing worth remembering anyway...

Unbidden the half faded image of a smiling girl came to his mind

...Okay maybe there was one thing...

"That's an interesting expression, Unsure where to go?" Neito glanced over his shoulder to see Kendo offering him a smile it was hard not to return. The two had known each other in middle school, they were hardly close but had gotten somewhat closer since both making it to UA. He knew he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with in the day to day but her effort to try and remain friendly was always welcomed.

"I suppose so," he indulged her curiosity. "I could get any place I go to work out but these are important contacts to make. If I decide I want to be a different kind of hero this whole experience might turn out useless." he finished with a dramatic shrug and a sigh.

"It'd hardly be useless, if you end up not liking that aspect of work then you'll be able to narrow things down in the future." she replied reasonably and Neito could hardly dispute that logic, but that didn't mean he had to like the answer. "Besides didn't you get a direct request?"

"I did, I guess I just wasn't sure if it'd really be my thing..." He put the list of general options down to look at the small slip of paper with the one personal request he'd been offered. 'Veritas', an investigation agency... Investigation heroes were not ones in the limelight, they often set up the big operations the more popular heroes got to execute. Working very close with the police more so then any other type of hero. Considering how popularity was often so coveted in society these days it was NOT a popular option.

"I see, so the Phantom Thief doesn't want to apply his skills with the lawmen." she teased sticking her tongue out at him. He took the jibe with grace and pocketed the request before leaning back lazily.

"And what, pray tell, has the mighty Battle Fist decided for her work training?"

"I received a request from Uwabami's agency." she noted proudly and Neito raised an eyebrow. Uwabami was popular no doubt but didn't at all seem like the kind of hero Kendo would be interested in. "I'm not sure why exactly, but her agency does a lot of rescue operations so I think it will be good experience." she noted happily... That was probably true but the hero herself was more known for her hair care line and clothing, If his older sister was to be believed anyway. But if she was happy then good for her.

As class ended for the day he found himself looking at the paper in his pocket a bit longer. It was such an overlooked side of things. Even if he didn't continue down that path there was surely some vital skills he could pick up there. What could it hurt?

_**~Two Days Later~**_

Neito stepped off the train with luggage in tow. He hadn't been to Tokyo proper in some time. Apparently the Veritas offices were right in the middle of downtown of the main commercial sector. He noticed someone holding a sign with his name on it. it was an older woman in his late 20's, dressed in proper office attire. Her brown hair was in a tight bun, with the glasses to complete the outfit she was the image of professionalism. Good first impression. He made his way over to the woman who slowly lowered the sign

"Monoma-san?"

"Yes,"

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Keiko Akemi, Ohba-san's assistant."

"I thank you for the generous offer to work at your agency." he replied politely with a small bow of the head, doing his best to match her level of professionalism. By the small, pleased smile she gained it had worked.

"Not a problem at all, Ohba-san was very impressed with your plan during the festival and it's exclusion. Unfortunately thoughtful planning is not always rewarded." she said with a clear note of empathy. Oh, he was going to like it here.

"Thank you," he said genuinely before smiling. "So should we head out."

"Actually we have one more intern joining us today from a different terminal." she noted happily motioning for him to follow her. It was certainly surprising... he hadn't heard anyone else mention Veritas in class. Someone from Class 1-A then? Unless other schools did early workplace training at the same time... he shrugged, having someone else around couldn't hurt, at the very least it was another quirk he'd have access to for the week. As the approached the 4th terminal Akemi checked her watch and the next train was only a few minutes away. Neito took the opportunity to check his phone, his feed full of classmates leaving status updates of there arrival and a few headlines of the rumors going on in the Hosu area. A hero killer... scary stuff, but no one would be stupid enough to intern out that way so his classmates would probably be fine. He only started to close his feed once he heard the train pulling into the station, Glancing up to see Akemi holding up a sign. A large crowd departed from the train which the blond watched lazily not really paying attention to any of the individuals. It didn't matter who he was going to be working with, he was adaptable.

"Ah Hakagure-san." In a single word his composure shattered.

"Hi!" The cheerful voice was unmistakable, as well floating UA uniform, with one sleeve up waving in their direction. "I really appreciate the offer, I wasn't really expecting anything after my performance." she admitted casually, the upraised sleeve curving back behind to scratch the back of her 'head' in a nervous gesture. "But I promise you won't be disappointed!" she recovered by pumping her arm in front of her, displaying maximum spunk. This got a chuckle from the older woman.

"I"m sure we won't Hakagure-san," Akemi said kindly, before introducing herself as she motioned to Neito behind her. He watched the invisible girl flinch back comically.

"Eh?! M-Monoka?" she squeaked in shock, well at least the feeling was mutual.

"Oh, do you to already know each other."

"Acquiescence from school." Neito assured the woman. "It won't effect our work with you. Right Hakagure-san?"

"Er, R-Right." she agreed but was clearly still recovering. Taking his words at face value her lead the teens over two the parking lot where her car was waiting. They loaded up there luggage and they took a seat in the back on the small sedan. He felt a brush of skin against his hand as they buckled but he held his quirk in check, after a quick exchange of apologies they were safely buckled in and ready to go.

"It's a short ride but we might hit some traffic, Ohba-san will give you a proper explanation on your duties for the next week once we arrive. Left to their own devices conversation slowly began to form, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the festival, what with differing schedules and friend groups.

"So, you got an offer too?" She began with the obvious, general topic were always the best for these situations.

"Yes, it seemed the more interesting option outside the general list." he said casually, failing to note it was also the ONLY option he'd received outside the general list.

"Well, your quirk is super cool so I can only imagine what other options you had to choose from." if she noticed his eye twitch she didn't say anything. "This was the only request I got, so i figured it couldn't hurt to give it a shot." she admitted with a little giggle. no shame, no subterfuge... for an _'invisible'_ girl... so strange. "It's nice at least to be back in Tokyo."

"You Visit often?"

"Use to live here actually, before my little brothers were born and we had to get a bigger place." she chattered along before her shoulders tilted slightly. "Wait, you can't see me right now can you?" she asked surprised as if just realizing it.

"Of course not. You're invisible." he shot out and earned a punch in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean!" she huffed she crossed her arms. "Our hands touched earlier so I assumed you copied my quirk."

"I can control when it triggers," he said with a shrug. "I figured it would be a safe bet to only activate it when I had your permission."

"Oh... um," it was hard to tell exactly what her expression was but from the tone and slight fidgeting 'shy' was a safe bet, followed by 'embarrassed. "Well as long as I'm not...er, 'in my hero outfit'. I don't mind." she said softly, she turned away apparently looking out the car window. "I mean your the only one who can see me so..." she trailed off not able to find the right words. This was apparently a big deal for her... of course it was, that much really should have been obvious. Neito shook his head and chuckled softly to himself.

"Very well then," he put out his hand and she seemed to look at it in surprise for a moment. "With you permission of course."

"Oh, sure!" he jumped when her felt her grab his hand, far more exuberant then the shy touch back on the festival field. He triggered his quirk. 5 mins. The lights dimmed and a smiling girl faded into view, both hands grasping his own tightly. She looked him directly in the eyes expecting, as if waiting for the trigger and not realizing it had already happened. He had to take a moment to make sure he didn't say anything stupid.

_You're too cute!_

"I can see you now." he said lamely, "grabbing harder doesn't make it work faster." he added despite himself, using his snark as an automatic defense. The girl immediately turned pink and let go.

"Sorry, I was just excited." she admitted with a nervous giggle. She titled her head to the side and closed her eyes happily. "I've never thought I'd meet someone who'd be able to see me so easily. I was really hoping we'd get to talk again."

"Oh?" he manged to choke out, hoping he didn't sound as shaken as he was.

"Mmhm!" The girl was positively beaming with happiness and it was almost overwhelming for him. For dark, cynical person like himself it was like throwing a vampire outside on a bright summer day. Fortunately he was saved from an unlikely source.

"You really copied her quirk, just like that. Fascinating." Akemi noted with a glance to the rear-view, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's a lot more limiting then it seems." he said glad to have the distraction. "What kind of quirk do you have Akemi-san?"

"Oh, nothing nearly as flashy as you two." she said with a hearty chuckle. "Comprehension, anything I read is instantly memorized and I can copy it back out just as I read it."

"So your quirk is having a good memory?" Tooru said sounding less then impressed.

"Or a human scanner?" Neito noted, realizing as he said it out loud that was probably why she was working in an office position rather then out on patrol.

"You could put it like that I suppose." The woman seemed to take little affront to the teens casual comments. "It's enough to help people at least." she pulled off the main roads and the the streets grew smaller and more windy. "But don't worry little heroes, Ohba-san will have plenty of interesting things for the two of you." she said with a knowing smile that made the blond worried. Something about the way she said that... What had he signed himself up for?

"Lookin forward to it!" Hakagure on the on the other hand was gung ho for anything it seemed, pumping her fist cheerfully. she turned to Neito eyes twinkling. "Right Monoma-kun?"

"Right, of course." he managed to hide his natural paranoia under a confident smirk and a shrug. His fellow intern eating up his bravado without a question. Topics shifting back to more mundane things. She spoke of all the chaos as she tried to leave in the morning with an overprotective mother and her youngest brother trying to hide in her luggage to come along. It sounded like complete and utter chaos but somehow made it seem enjoyable. It was right in the middle of this story that his time limit came to in end and she watched her excitable expressions fade away. He had started to reach before he even realized it and stopped himself. Passing a glance to his wayward hand with a complicated expression.

"and we're here." Akemi announced from the driver's seat pulling the car to a stop outside a small worn building. It bore the picture of an over-sized eye with the agency name written just under it. Simple and to the point. The copy user got out of the car and took it in. This unassuming building would be his normal for the next week. Would this be worth the trouble? it was hard to say.

"All right! Let's do this." The floating uniform turned his way and raised an arm, she probably hadn't even realized he couldn't see her anymore. With only a slight hesitation he raised his own hand and high-fived the other student. One quirk activation he was greeted once more with Tooru's bright smile and he allowed a small one of his own.

At least it would be interesting...

* * *

AN: Welp ended up writing some more. Have some more stuff in mind but currently juggling 5 different fics now. Each one only just getting started for the process. so who knows which will be updated first. Either way hope you enjoy the continuation :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tooru Hakagure had a troublesome quirk in her opinion. It had its upsides certainly, there were few quirks more suited to stealth and infiltration out there. It gave her a solid advantage in any close combat encounter as her moves were unreadable and overall she was certain she could use it to become a great hero... On the other hand it meant she had to do much of her hero work and training naked, something that had taken many years to get a proper grip for. The teasing throughout middle school hadn't helped that process either... there were little things too, like how she could properly do her hair as only she could see it but she had no reflection in mirrors. There was also the fact though no one else could see her, while good in hero work was bad in social situations. she'd gotten used to people 'guessing' where her eyes were and using more exaggerated arm movements or vocal inflections to get her point across...

That was until she met Neito Monoma.

The blond boy just happened to have a quirk that would all him to see her. For 5 mins at a time at least. She'd hadn't believed it at first but after confronting the boy and seeing it in action she was overwhelmed with the idea of it. Due to being in different classes she'd been left to stew on the idea for days without being able to confront him again. It was exciting but also scary. Having him maintain eye contact with her was embarrassing. Seeing him react to her own reactions that were normally hidden made her feel more exposed than she ever did in her 'hero outfit'... but there was excitement as well. That fact she could make a real connection with someone... that someone could see her for what she really was. It didn't hurt that he was cute too... She asked Mina about it and she had said that he had seemed weird and crazy, having ranted at them during the tournament in the stands. But that didn't sound right, he may have been a bit snarky but he was otherwise a really nice guy. That only furthered the mental debate. The war continuing off an on in her mind throughout class and back at her home. Considered she'd gotten an offer from the festival she didn't have much else to focus on... She'd never heard of Veritas, but if they wanted to try her out based on what little she'd been able to show she'd gladly take up the offer.

By the time she was heading out for her internship she had come to a decision, by the time she'd gotten back to school she would talk to him again... Much to her surprise she'd been seeing him sooner rather than later. Life is strange like that sometimes…

* * *

The two teens entered the Veritas offices, a step behind their guide. It was a modest office, barely even a dozen people working there separated into four different offices. Most were in civilian clothes looking over folders or discussing topics in muted tones. They didn't linger long enough for her to satisfy her curiosity continuing onward to the main office at the end of the hall. The door was open, inside was one man skimming through a folder with a pair of headphones on. He was older, somewhere in his mid 30's, dressed smartly in a dress shirt and pants. His short black hair slicked back, his eyes baring oddly shaped pupils. He scanned rapidly through the contents in front of him with a focused expression.

This was Takeshi Ohba, The Truth Seeking Hero Veritas. The head of the Veritas Hero Agency. The one who'd requested her to come here despite not making it past the calvary stage. She tightened her grip on her bag, keeping her anxiety to small subtle movements so it couldn't be seen by others, a habit she'd perfected long ago...

"You okay?" Monoma whispered from her side causing her to jump slightly and look his way, he was looking right at her with a modicum of concern. Her chest tightened and her breath caught. They were still within his time limit... despite her practiced movements her face had betrayed her. The now familiar sense of vulnerability hit her once again, tinged with that strange excitement of being noticed. She took a shaky breath in hope of calming her beating heart and fluttering stomach.

"I'm fine, just nerves." she whispered back managing a smile. That seemed to placate the boy as he turned his gaze away... he was looking a little red in the face. why would that b-

"Sorry about that, Was just reviewing a case" A man's voice broke her concentration, turning her attention forward. Ohba was placing his headphones aside. His voice and expression portraying a similar apathy she'd grown familiar with in her Homeroom teacher. He took in the three of them with a raised eyebrow. "I don't recall recruiting two invisible trainees".

"Oh um," Monoma spoke up and straightened up. "Sorry sir." somehow despite not having a visual signifier it seemed he had deactivated his quirk, becoming visible to the pro. She bit her lip feeling a small tingle of jealousy but knowing that was just how things went.

"Ah, so you were Copying Hakagure-san's quirk. Interesting. This could make things very interesting." the ghost of a smile seemed to sneak onto the pro's face. "Monona-san, come over here for a second."

"Um yes sir," The blond placed his luggage down and approached the hero, who waited with an unreadable expression. As the blond approached he gave the boy a nod and put out his hand, along his palm was an open slit surrounded my a raised lip of sort. It almost looked like the receipt dispenser on an atm.

"I want you to copy my quirk. We need to test something."

"Er, yes sir." Monoma reached out after a moment and with no visible activator a slit appeared on his own hand. Copying quirks with physical changes… that must feel strange. Though the boy didn't even flinch only looking at the new slit in his hand with curiosity. "So, what is your quirk?"

"They categorize it as photograph." The Pro began. "I can take a visual memory and convert it into a physical photograph. A simple quirk, fortunately I have an eidetic memory makes gathering evidence." he said with the ghost of a grin. "Your time limit is 5 mins correct?"

"Yes sir."

"We need to see if the quirk works outside of that scope. I want you to close your eyes and think of any clear memories to have from earlier today. Anything from before you copied my quirk." he instructed firmly. The blond was quick to follow, closing his eyes and focusing. "Once you have a clear image 'move' it toward your hand." he continued as the boy frowned slightly, considering the odd instruction. After a moment there the sound of sliding plastic… something inching slowly out of his hand.. It was blank at first but slowly began to fade into view. Revealing Akemi-san holding a sign with his name on it from when she'd picked him up earlier. "Very good, that will make things much easier." The strange machine-like sound continued as her fellow student made more pictures with the borrowed quirk.

_'Monoma's quirk is so amazing... all I can do is...'_ Toru clenched the handle of her suitcase tighter and shook her head, she couldn't get wrapped up in things like that. She had to stay positive.

"What about me sir?" Toru raised a hand up and waving it in hopes of attracting attention. Ohba turned his gaze her way and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, there is plenty of work for an invisible investigator Hakagure-san." Something in the way he said it brought a chill up her spine... Fortunately Akemi was still here and broke the intimidating atmosphere with a clearing of her throat.

"But we can hardly have them jump straight to field work Ohba-san"

"...I suppose that's true." the older man gave a sigh. "Need to make sure the rest of your skills are up to snuff after all."

"Eh?"

"Indeed, just a few exercises to test your memory and observation skills." Akemi said cheerfully even as the invisible girl slumped forward.

"Even out on workplace training they have pop quizzes?" she groaned as she slumped over her luggage theatrically. "The outside world is cruel..."

"Now now, it's nothing too academic." akemi did her best to cheer up the despondent student. "Field work requires a sharp eye and attention to detail as well as a good memory. Such skills can also serve you well in regular herowork too."

"Really? well..." images of her messy room back home from the frantic search to find what she wanted to pack for this trip...

"We're both UA students, we'll be able to handle whatever exercises we need to." Monoma spoke calmly with a little smirk of his own as he came back to her side. The confidence was comforting even if she was still worried about her potential performance. She looked up to the Blond with a smile he wouldn't see. she was really lucky to be here with someone she could rely on.

"Right!" she said sounding much more confident than she was. She'd have to be is she wanted to be a hero.

* * *

Despite all her worries the exercises were not that bad, indepth to be sure but nothing resembling a quiz. The memory test held two parts visual and audio testing their recall and retention... There rest were little find the difference activities you normally would see in the back of children's magazines, and held a very similar visual style... just with the detail difficulty ramped up WAY higher. Where did they even find these?

Fortunately once those were finished they were giving a bit of background on the office side of things from the Secretary, showing off a case they had recently contributed to. It had been an expose on a retired pro who'd been doing some shady deals on the side. it had been all over the news... but Veritas hadn't gotten any mention at all but it seemed like they'd put in a lot of the leg work alongside police. it hardly seemed fair but Akemi assured the younger girl they had gotten what they'd been after. The Truth.

Those words remained with Toru throughout the rest of the day. Until they were brought to their lodging for the week... The two UA students stood in front of a somewhat rundown looking hotel, the old brickwork and stout height looking almost out of place among the more modern landscape of downtown tokyo.

"Ummm, we're staying here?"

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I know it looks a little... Rustic," Akemi said after a mulling over it for a moment. "But I can assure you the rooms are quite nice."

"And Cheap." Monoma snarked as his arms crossed.

"And cheap! E-eh." Akemi parroted before catching herself, the blond smirking.

"Monoma-kun," Toru admonished with a stiff punch to the boy's shoulder. "No need to be a jerk, they didn't have to get as rooms at all ya know."

"Yeah yeah...Sorry" he muttered rubbing his shoulder and turning his gaze away. Her companion appropriately chastized Toru turned back to Akemi and smiled brightly.

"Sorry about him, we'll be fine here." she assured the older woman with overwhelming positivity and a salute, knowing her expression was wasted.

"Thank you for understanding." the pro hero assistant said with a slight bow. "Ohba-san normally doesn't send out requests after the festival, after all most of the events are focused on villain capture and competition... so to have him send out two and you both accept well, it put things into a bit of a scramble." she admitted, her professional aura cracking for the first time all day. She allowed a small sigh before collecting herself and handing each student a keycard and a small package. "So your rooms should be next to each other on the first floor. Ohba-san also left you with something to help pass the time tonight."

"Pass the time?" Monoma muttered dubiously

"Oh, Thank you!" Toru

"I will be by in the morning to pick you up, So be sure to get plenty of sleep." there was a bit of reluctant agreement before Akemi hopped back into her car and headed back into the city proper. Left to their own devices both students exchanged a glance, monoma's being slightly off but it was an admirable attempt to make eye contact. She offered her hand ,hoping he'd take the hint. He turned his gaze to follow her sleeve, a moment later it clicking and he carefully touched her open hand… In an instant the boy zeroed in on her face 'seeing' her properly for the first time in hours. Her stomach flipped as she felt the now familiar excitement/ vulnerability. Once again she had a direct connection with the boy and she didn't bother to fight the smile that came to her face…

"So what do you think about the agency?" she asked brightly. The Blond turned his gaze up, looking thoughtful.

"It's not bad I guess, Seems like a whole lot of work to get so little credit..." he muttered sounding less than impressed.

"I guess so, your not really battle villains or saving the day..." she looked down at the ground. "But, are they kinda?" she turned back to the boy with a curious look. "Those heroes that are good at fighting villains, they're not going to be able to find the sneaky ones... the really dangerous ones that need to be caught. Like that hero killer guy the news has been talking about."

"True... I just don't know if this is really my thing." Monoma admitted with a shrug before picking up his bag. "There's still a whole week to get a grip on things and see how it goes." he said as he started into the building

"Mm, true!" She replied following a step behind, her pink luggage rolling behind her. The old man at the front desk gave a double take as the two walked in and stared puzzled as they walked past. He finally turned away with the shake of his head, muttering to himself and going back to his paper. Stares was something Toru was used to, especially when she and her dad walked together. In general the more invisible people walking there are the more odd the sight. "So, got any plans for the night?" she asked casually only to see him glancing back toward the desk with a frown. "Monoma-kun?"

"ah, sorry. Mind was wondering." he apologized with a smile. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if you had any plans tonight." she pressed giving him a light elbow. "Or if you were gonna turn in early like an old man." she added with a grin.

"Oh," he gained a bemused look. "Are you offering to show me around?" despite the teasing tone she could feel the heat hit her cheeks like an inferno as her heartbeat sped up.

"W-Wait what?!" she managed to squeak out, turning her face to the ground Unable to look the boy in the eyes. "I-I didn't mean it like that dummy." she stammered out, though she'd be lying if the idea didn't sound appealing in some ways. Fortunately for her poor heart the boy's snickering did summon up some anger to help counter the crippling embarrassment. She glared up to his smirking face.

"Not that I'm not flattered by the offer but I'd rather just unpack for the night. Maybe another time." he added an extra wink causing anger and embarrassment to flare even higher.

"Like I'd want to go anywhere with you! Jerk!" she fumed only getting him to chuckle more. He stuck his keycard in the door in front of him getting a click. Toru blinked and looked at the number realizing somehow they'd already made it to their rooms. He was already halfway in the door when her attention turned back his way, giving a little wave.

"Sleep well Hakagure-chan~" he said lazily and with another click she was all alone in the hallway. She slumped forward into the door... The swirling a emotions leaving her somewhere between excited, defeated, and pissed. Still trying to reign it all in she opened her own room and headed inside. flopping onto the bed. The covers cool to her burning face...

This was going to be a LOOOONG week. She needed a distraction. She retrieved her phone from her luggage and set to scrolling. Her feed was full of updates from her class after their first day of training. There was a lot to take in but there was only one person she needed to talk to right now...

**Invisagirl**: Save me!

**AlienQueen**: Why? what happened?

**Invisagirl**: Monoma is here! He's training under the same hero is me!

**AlienQueen**: Damn, what are the odds?

**AlienQueen**: WAIT, isn't this what you wanted?

**Invisagirl**: I mean yeah, kinda. But I'm not ready for all the teasing. Jerk...

**AlienQueen**: Teasing?

**Invisagirl**: Yeah! He twisted my words around to make it sound like I wanted to take him out on that date!

_~ AlienQueen is typing ~_

The thought of the whole thing caused her face to flush all over again, the D-word echoing in her mind. That little smirk of his and those blue eyes... she slammed her face into a pillow to try and refocus. she brought her attention back to the phone, realizing she'd zoned out a bit.

**AlienQueen**: Well I Mean he's not exactly wrong is he? ;P

**AlienQueen**: Now you've got a whole week to get to know him better.

**AlienQueen**: so When he was teasing... did he sound interested?

**AlienQueen**: hello?

Her transparent thumbs rapidly set to motion.

**Invisagirl**: Sorry, sorry... um I don't know. He was laughing at me but I guess he didn't seem malicious about it...

**AlienQueen**: Maybe he was flirting.

**Invisagirl**: Mina!

**AlienQueen**: I'm serious, if he does it in a teasing tone it doesn't come of as serious so if Your not feeling it he can laugh it off as a joke. Classic Tactic

**Invisagirl**: seriously? If that was the case then... I must have looked like a total dork in front of him. I was blushing like crazy!

Her face returned to the pillow and she gave a muffled groan... if Mina was right and he was actually asking… no, that couldn't be right. She had been asked out a few times in middle school but it had never gone anywhere. The fact she was invisible always seemed to cause problems... whether they were trying to catch a peep of her underwear through her neck hole or they were imposing their own beliefs about what kind of girl she was on her just because they couldn't see her. But Monoma knew what she looked like, could actually look her in the eye and see her reactions... if that was really true then...

"Gah, Mina you're polluting my mind!" Toru whimpered into the pillow before letting out a long sigh. She looked back to the phone again...

**AlienQueen**: Why would that matter not like he can see yo-

**AlienQueen**: Ooooh Right.

**AlienQueen**: Well, if he's flirting with you like that when he can actually see you all the better right?

**AlienQueen**: Right?

**AlienQueen**: hey you there?

**AlienQueen**: Earth to Toru!

_~ AlienQueen is typing ~_

**Invisagirl**: Sorry Back

**AlienQueen**: s'okay... are you going to be okay?

**Invisagirl**: I'll manage... I just really needed to vent that out there. Thanks for listening.

**AlienQueen**: No prob Girl.

**AlienQueen**: Be sure to keep me in the loop, it sounds like your training week is gonna be WAY more interesting than mine.

**Invisagirl**: Oh shush...

**AlienQueen**: Well I need to turn in, get some rest girl.

**Invisagirl**: Ok, night~

Toru stared at the phone reading back over it all. Just because Mina thinks it's true doesn't mean it is... she'd make herself look like a bigger idiot if she jumped to that kind of conclusion. For now she would just have to focus on her training and getting to know the boy better before thinking about dates or anything... The D-word echoed through her head once again, even as she tried to banish it. She began desperately looking around the room to try and find some manner of distraction.

"The package!" she smiled before crawling over to where she had parked her luggage plucking the wrapped package from on top of it. "Akemi-san did say they'd left us something to keep ourselves occupied." she noted happily as she undid the wrapping. it was a booklet with a note on top.

_'I'm sure there's not much to do considering I picked out the motel with the least amount of amenities I could find so here's some more memories exercises to work on. I'll be checking your workbook when you come in tomorrow.'_

_\- Takeshi Ohba_

"He gave us Homework!" Toru groaned loudly into her pillow.

The world really was unfair...

* * *

**AN**: Tooru's POV is much brighter and spastic to Monoma's so it was fun to write.I think I'll keep going back and forth between povs for this fic. I hadn't intended the workplace training to be a long thing but it's now looking like it will be the next few parts. I'll do my best to keep it from dragging. Overall this is a lot of fun to write, nice and fluffy/silly lacking most of the serious issues. it's refreshing.

outside this story... I know of all my fics I have working right now this is probably the least in need of the update but I managed to get it completely first. the others need some look over by my Proof reader but he's having comp troubles. I'm also still having house issues to we're unlikely to get internet available at the new place for another week or so. At least we can now finally move in... anyway this will hopefully tyed you all ove runtil that gets sorte dout... New L&J chapter nearly done, Mineta fic is closing in on the 50% mark for the next chapter.


End file.
